


please come home

by orphan_account



Series: 25 days of christmas [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry finds out things don't always go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	please come home

“Please come home for Christmas,” Harry breathes into the phone. His original plan had been to ease into it and have a bit more tact than to beg. He can’t help the whine to his words or the way his throat tightens when he says them. He hates the pause on the other side of the line, the lag where Niall sounds like he doesn’t know what to say. Harry knows he can’t control his work schedule. He’s important, and has a business that thrives over the holidays.

“You know I’m trying,” Niall finally replies, and for a moment Harry feels that little bit of hope settling back in. Christmas wasn’t supposed to be lonely. Harry had always liked Christmas, liked the idea of there being a holiday that was supposed to be spent with the people he loved. Before Harry has a chance to answer, Niall’s asking: “How are things back home?”

Harry smiles a little, looking around the flat. There were little Christmas lights lining the walls that they had gotten from the dollar store, something to make the place feel a bit more like Christmas before Niall had left. He had been so determined to do something for Harry, even if the decorating had been a bit premature. Harry appreciates the effort that he had gone to, every time he feels the loneliness start to sink into his bones like the chill from the outside air, he remembers all the little things Niall had tried to do make up for his absence. He tells him quietly about the past few days, closing his eyes and finding comfort in the sound of his breathing on the other line.

“That’s good, babe.”

Harry furrows his brow, noticing the sudden quietness to his tone.

“You sound tired.”

Niall laughs, and Harry smiles a little at the sound.

“Yeah, sorry. Things are crazy. I just wanted to drop you a line and see how everything was.”

“I can’t wait to see you,” Harry starts again, pushing himself off the counter. “It doesn’t really feel like Christmas without you. Do you think you’ll at least be home for New Year’s? You have to be home for New Year’s.”

“I’m sure gonna try. You know I am. I gotta go though, I hate do to this but they need me back already.”

The silence drags on for a painful moment. He hates saying goodbye, it’s so hard when Niall’s so far away and all he wants to do is be with him. He’s about to say goodbye and hang up, but then he hears it- the shift in his breathing, the hesitation that he was going to say something else.

“There’s actually something I need to tell you, Harry.”

Harry’s heart leaps in his chest. He jumps to the most logical conclusion, Niall’s coming home and had just been wanting to surprise him this entire time.

Niall’s voice is quiet, a sudden tremor finding his words.

“I’m not… I’m not coming back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> also found @ http://ohbutnourry.tumblr.com/post/134632508186/please-come-home-narry-for-the-25-days-of  
> for the 1d 25 days of christmas prompt challenge  
> prompt: the song 'please come home for christmas' - bon jovi (day 6)


End file.
